


Dungeons and Dragons stuck

by thegreataggron



Series: Dungeons and Dragon Stuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreataggron/pseuds/thegreataggron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a Saturday and I find myself in the shared hive of Equius and Nepeta, playing the role of the Dungeon Master in what is to be a fun game of Dungeons and Dragons</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Initial Start

**Author's Note:**

> First off this is my first writing and I would appreciate any feed back, ideas, or anything in general. Also yes I did self insert myself into this. There will be multiple chapters per quest and each quest will make up a part. I do plan in the future for certain characters to appear later but for this first part it will mostly just be Equius, Nepeta, and I. I do hope you enjoy. Oh and if anyone knows how to put color text in please tell me.

You are now Equius Zahhak and you are now a Centaur Ranger and you are preparing for a quest. You are second to none in your STRENGTH and Dexterity but you are not one for looks nor are you that wise compared to others. You're skilled with a bow and a short sword, and you enjoy running with all your power... “Did you get all of that Equius” I ask before attempting to continue. “I have almost finished writing down this-” SNAP “Fiddlesticks, It appears I have broken another pencil. Nepeta would you be so kind as to pass me another one” She lets out a giggle as she hands her overly STRONG friend another pencil. “Hurry up Equihiss, I want to get this game started”  


It is a Saturday and I find myself at the hine of Equius and Nepeta for what is to be a fun day of role playing. When I first met them I was slightly intimidated in Equius’s large unfamiliar stature and his protectiveness of the sweet but ferocious Nepeta, but as time went on I begin to enjoy their company. I found out one day that Nepeta had enjoyed role playing so I came up with the idea that we should play Dungeons and Dragons. So after a few more visits and many times of trying to convince Equius, we have finally been able to sit down and enjoy a game.  


After a few more minutes of Equius fumbling and towelling himself off, I continue the narrative. “The mighty Equius is joined by his close rogue companion, Nepeta. She is pawsitivly furocious looking in here cloak and roguish charm. The duo finds themselves in a small town that looks rather barren. You came to this town based upon a rumor that someone in this town needed help and that they were willing to pay well for your services. What does your group do?”  


As I begin to draw the layout of the town in front of them, I see Equius’s brow begin to furrow as he seems to be considering the situations too harshly. Then before he is able to decide Nepeta chimes in “Lets go to the tavern!” pointing to the location on the map. Before I am even able to react, Equius retorts her with “No Nepeta, we do not know what form of lowly creature occupy such a place, let us check at the town hall instead.” Knowing he won’t budge on the manner, she lets out a small huff and agrees. “So the duo go to the nearby town hall to try to gather some information on their rumored client. They are met with shaking heads and suggestions to check the local tavern. You notice the townsfolk here seem a little on edge as you walk into a nearly empty bar.  


The bartender in cleaning out mugs as you walk through the door and seems unsurprised by your appearance. As you calmly make your way to the bar, the bartender ask “What can I get for you?” “Milk!” As the bartenders face contorts into one of surprise he turns to the sweaty centaur. “Nothing for me, just information.” As the bartender returns with a glass of milk, passing it to the excite rogue, he turns his attention back to the centaur. “Well what information are you looking for in particular?” He then turns his head to the sound of lapping, just to find the rogue licking the milk out of the glass. He gives his head a quick shake and turns back to the centaur. “We have heard about a high paying job in this region” The bartender gives you a distant look and then points to the back corner of the bar. “Talk to Gerald” The centaur then grabs his partner and trots over to the man pointed out as Gerald. His appearance is that of someone in distress, his hair is a mess and his clothes seem slightly frayed, you also observe the large bags under his eyes. He looks up to you as you near his table and lends out a strained and gravely response. “You here for the job.... well others have been here before you and have failed to return, do you still wish to know what my request is” You give him a nod in acceptance and listen to his quest. “Well this town is plague by the wrath of terrible warlock, for a while he just merely requested some of our supplies and livestock, but now he is taking sacrifices and the other day he took my daughter. My wife is dead so she is the only one I have left, please just like I asked of the others, rescue my daughter” With that the rogue lets out a resounded boast “Of course we will! Where is these no good warlock?” The man with a look of surprise, tells you that you may find him in the forest right outside the town. “But be warned travelers there is something unnatural about that forest” You heed his warning as you begin your trek through the forest.


	2. The Clearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Equius and Nepeta continue deeper in to forest to find the warlock

When your party enters the forest you find that what you believed to have once been a lush calm forest, has now become one of dark shadows and fierce creatures. As you continue to push deeper into the forest you begin to hear a rustling in the trees surrounding you.  
“The pawceptive rogue tries to locate the source of the rustling”  
The rogue notices a group of ravenous wolves that are only warily watching, they appear to be focusing on something else.  
“The rogue prepares her sword and warns her moirail of the danger”  
“The centaur removes and arrow from his quiver and prepares his bow. He then cautiously continues into the forest”  
Your party continues down a path into the forest. You begin to come to a clearing only to find that the clearing is still shaded by the thick canopy over your heads. Once you make it into the clearing you easily find what the wolves were focused on, for there you find the remains of several humans covered with multiple bite a gash marks. Most of the bodies are mauled and are missing some chunks from their bodies, say except for one. On the edge of the clearing sits a body against a tree. It is a male in heavy plate armor, he is sitting in a pool of his own blood with a large poleaxe dropped at his side. As your party approaches him you begin to hear a wispy low sound. Your party first assumes that it is the wolves prowling the forest around you, but on further listen you notice it is coming from the man. He is still alive, but appears to be unconscious due to the lack of blood.  
“I try to help the man to safety”  
You are unable to move the man for he is to heavy for you, but as you try to pull him up he begins to stir and his eyes open weakly.  
“*groan* Leave this forest immediately. *cough hack* Not even the power of the moon can cleanse this accursed place”  
“But what about you?”  
“Do not worry of me, the moon will accept me”  
He begins to slip back into unconscious  
The rogue pouts “I refuse to accept that, Equihiss, help me move him into the clearing, I want to help him!”  
“But Nepeta the weary warrior desires to rest, we should not disturb him”  
“But Equihiss he can help us, we can at least try!”  
“*huff* You have a point, so let us proceed.”  
The STRONG centaur uses his mighty arms and legs to lift the human off the ground and to the center of the clearing. You lay him down on the ground. Once you do so, you see your companion appear beside you carrying the man's weapon in her arms. Your party then stands over him as you do not know what to do with him.  
“I’m going to remove the humans chest plate”  
The rogue is successful at removing the chest plate and she finds that parts of his chainmail have been pierced by the fangs and claw of the wolves. The wounds are still open and bleeding.  
“I’ll search his body fur anything that may help stop the bleeding”  
As the rogue begins her search she hears growling from one of the sides of the clearing. She looks up to find three dire wolves have appeared from the tree line.  
“Equihiss...”  
“I see them Nepeta and they will not be harming you if I have anything to say about it”  
“But I need time to help him”  
“I will buy you as much time as you need”  
With that, the mighty centaur draws his bow and fires an arrow at the nearest wolf.

STRIFE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one was a little late  
> I still don't know how to do colored text and any comments would be helpful


	3. Initial Strife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first strife of many to come for our heroes.

The arrow flies through the air and embeds itself into the shoulder of the first wolf with a resounding thump. The wolf releases a deafening howl before collapsing on the ground. The other two begin to charge as soon as the other one collapses, they don’t seem to appreciate the fact that you just killed one of their own. The remaining wolves then charge the centaur in a fit of rage. One tries to claw at you but only barely scrapes your hide. The other one imbeds it’s jaw firmly into one of your frontal thighs, you are definitely bleeding.

“I pull out my short sword and begin to assault the wolf in my thigh”

You land a slash on the wolves ribs but he does not release your bleeding thigh. While you are distracted the other wolf goes to attack your partner.

“Sorry Nepeta I am unable to get that one right now”

“It’s fine, I arm my swords and prepare to defend myself”

The wolf rushes you and swipes at you with one of it’s sets of claw. It easily tears through your leather shoulder pads and digs into your skin.

“I hiss at the furrocious beast as I stab it with my swords”

You are only able to stab it once as it is able to dodge the other sword but it starts to limp slightly.

“I attempt to rid myself of the fiend in my thigh” How does the mighty centaur go about doing this?

“I rise on my back legs in an attempt to shake of the fiend and then continue to assault it”

You succeed in knocking the wolf off and you do it so well that when your front hooves come back down, you hear the crunching noise of the wolfs bones breaking. This only leaves the wolf attacking your partner while she is guarding the downed soldier. The wolf attempts to take another strike at the rogue but due to it’s injury, it’s attack fall to the right of her.

“I take this oppurrtunity to strike at the wolf again.”

You land a deadly blow in the creature's chest and it collapses to the ground. How does the party proceed?

“I go back to the wounded man and check on him” “Nepeta, you should treat yourself you are bleed”

“Man first”

“*huff* Fine proceed with what you are doing, I will gather what I can from the wolves and establish a perimeter”

The centaur trots away towards one of the wolves, after searching all three of them and recovering your arrow you only come out with 3 wolf pelts and 2 pieces of gold. Turning back to the rogue she is still searching the man for anything to stop the bleeding. After only a few moments of searching you are able to find what you simply imagine must be a holy garb. The piece of cloth is well kept but is too small to be tied around his waist though.

“I take the cloth and press it to his wounds and then take out my climbing kit”

When you turn back after retrieving your kit you see the cloth is starting to become a shade of dark red.

“I purress the cloth against him and tie the rope from the kit around him tightly”

It looks shabby and half fast but it gets the job done, the man is no longer bleeding.

“Thats a relief”

“I approach Nepeta after I finish a quick perimeter scan. May we continue with our quest now?”

“SURE! But furrist help me get him onto your back”

“Fine but I do warn you I might not be able to protect him if things become too dangerous, you come first”

“Fine, but I can take care of myself”

“I know”

With that your party loads the man on to the centaurs back. You decide to strap the man’s weapon onto Equius’s back and you put his chest plate into one of your carrying sacs. You then continue to dive deeper into the dark forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So im not the best at strife but I promise to get better. As usual if anyone has any idea on how to make color text please tell me. Besides that leave a comment if you got an idea and on a side not the official update date for this will now be Wednesday.


	4. The rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party must rest as the night begins to rise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had a lot of fun with this chapter, and any ideas is appreciated. THXS for reading :)

Your party continues to walk, on what you believe is a path, steadily through the forest. There has not been much activity since you left the clearing and it feels like you have been walking for several hours. The only sounds you heard during this time is the rustling of leaves and the sound of the centaurs hooves on the ground. Every now and again you hear the man stir on Equius’s back and groan in pain. The silence is beyond eerie and you can’t help but feel that eyes are resting upon you, but every time to look around or check over your shoulders, there not a soul or a beast to be found. The dense canopy of the forest makes it hard to tell the time of day but you begin to notice the slow turn to night as the air around you begins to become colder and the shadows on the forest floor becoming longer. It is not long before your party is walking in total darkness and is barely able to make out each other. Do you choose to continue on?

“Nepeta it is unsafe for the continuation of our journey for now, we must proceed to construct a camp and nourish ourselves”

“Ok, Equihiss! I’ll gather some dry leaves and stick fur our fire”

“Purrfect, I mean perfect. I will e%ecute the task of setting down our traveler and procuring our rations from my satchel. Please do not take long and be careful, and no horsing around”

“Hehe, silly Equhiss of course i’ll be carefurrl, this night is no problem fur my keen cat like senses, be back soon”

The rogue then bound away, leaving he hesitant friend to tend to his duties. The centaur proceeds to move towards a large nearby tree and lays the tired warrior against it. After sorting through your bag for a few moments you pull out two individually wrapped rations. It is easy to tell which is Nepeta’s and which is yours, for your ration is nothing but a bundle of dried carrots and a small dissolvable tablet. Nepeta’s meals consist of seasoned dried fish and a similar dissolvable tablet. You sit on a small patch of nearby grass and pull out a metal mug and a water container. You pour water into the mug and drop the tablet in, after a moment you stir it and the water has turned into something similar to milk. Gripping one of the few mugs that won’t shatter under your strength, you sip your drink while waiting for your loyal moirail. After a couple more moments you hear the rustling of some leaves and then your friend appears in your shortened view. In a low whisper she greets you.

“Im back Equihiss, and i brought plenty of firewood”  
“E%cellent, I will proceed with the fire building”

After several failed attempts and three broken stick the centaur looks down at the ground slightly defeated.

“Fiddlesti%s”  
“Here Equihiss, let me get that fur you”

With a bit of reluctance, the centaur hands over the sticks and watches as his friend whips up a fire in a little more than a few seconds.

“There we go much better”

With the fire roaring like a majestic lion the rogue moves to lay against the side of Equius while nibbling on her fish and drinking some of the powder milk product.

“So hows the other guy?”

Equius looks at the nearby resting place of the knight.

“He hasn’t moved much and has remained silent since I set him down, I do believe he is still alive though.”  
*still nibbling on the fish* “Well thats good I guess, I hope he wakes up soon though”

As the fire begins to die you hear a strange noise and then some groaning. You both frantically look around until you find that the man had begun to stir and that the noises came from him. He obviously tries to sit up but when he does he winces in pain.  
“Hey! He’s up! Hey big warrior guy do you need anything?”

He stares at you wear eyed before focusing a bit and feeling the wounds on his body. He proceeds to shake his head in disbelief but then turns to answer you.

“Water would be nice, if you have any to spare”

He then begin to search the area around him, obviously concerned about something. The rogue brings him a bit of water and notices his look.

“Whats wrong?’  
“If it is not rude of me, where's my chest plate and axe?”  
“Do not fret, I have successfully carried all of your belongings and your axe is sitting by my bow”

After giving the man his thing and a light meal to help regain his strength, you put a little more fuel on the fire and settle back down to speak with him.

“So what were you doing here?”  
“No, firstly who are you, then what were you doing”

With a huff the man begins to answer you.

“My name is Jack Anderson, holy paladin of the goddess of the moon, and I will tell you my tale of woe...”


End file.
